Pokémon Platinum Randomizer Nuzlocke
by Tannivvy
Summary: Lucas embarks on yet another journey, even tho his last one left him greatly depressed. Join Lucas as he makes his way through a new Sinnoh!
Pokémon Platinum Randomized Nuzlocke

 _The ruleset:  
1.) Catch only the first Pokémon you meet on a Route or area. If you kill the first Pokémon you have a second chance by searching for the same Pokémon again. (Same gender, species and level) However, if you fail to catch it even though you already had your second chance, you get nothing on that route.  
→ Dupes Clause: This extends to the evolutionary line. If you've caught a Starly you're not allowed to catch any Starly, Staravia and Staraptor you encounter, unless you really want to do so.  
→ Shiny Clause: Shinies can be caught and used.  
→ Legendary Pokémon: Can be caught but not used, I'm not going to catch them tho. Only one of the Lake Guardians (If I encounter one).  
2.) Nickname all Pokémon to form a stronger bond, this makes the next rule hurt even more:  
3.) If a Pokémon faints in battle, it is considered dead and must either be released or put into a graveyard box. I box them._

 _And now, to the randomized settings:  
1.) Starters are replaced by basic Pokémon with two evolutions.  
2.) Wild Pokémon are replaced by Pokémon with similar strength.  
→ Legendaries can still be encountered.  
→ Pokémon hold random items.  
3.) Static Pokémon are NOT replaced.  
4.) Trainer's Pokémon are random and Pokémon with similar strength are used.  
→ The rival carries the started throughout the game.  
→ No early wonderguard.  
→ Legendaries are allowed._

{Twinleaf Town, 8:42 am} __

„Lucas, dear. Wake up! Will you, please?" Called out a female voice, the 19-year old just rolled around in bed and groaned quietly. „Yes..." He said, his voice muffled due to his pillow. His mother sighed, she looked at his blonde, twitchy friend who nervously waited downstairs for Lucas. „I believe it's going to take a while, Barry. Lucas is still in bed." The blonde, twitchy man rolled with his eyes. „Aww, come on." He said in a whiny voice. „Can't you go and wake him up?"  
Johanna sighed. „I will try." She walked up the stairs to wake up her son, who still pretended to be asleep. „Lucas, darling. Wake up... Barry's waiting for you downstairs.

The young man with the dark blue hair lazily opened one eye before he sat up in bed, he rubbed his eyes and got out only wearing a white tanktop and boxers. Johanna sighed quietly before she sat down on his bed. „Honey, Professor Rowan asked for you." Lucas looked at his mother while he got dressed. „And what does he want?" He asked in a cold voice.  
She paused for a moment.  
„He wants you to go on _another_ journey." This now even got a Pokémon's attention that lazily hung down from the room's ceiling, it's name was Beowulf and he was a Crobat. He opened one of his eyes and stared down at the two humans discussing.

„I won't." Lucas answered after a while. „I'm not doing this again." Johanna looked at her son. „Honey you have no choice, money's been tight... you know I'm not capable of getting a job – not unless we move into a different region... and even then it's going to be difficult for me, and don't forget Roy and Beowulf. You cannot leave them behind! And everyone will know who you are if we move into a new region, and-" „STOP!" Lucas yelled at her, causing Beowulf to flutter his wings nervously. Johanna's eyes widened before she sighed. „Very well. But please, think about it. Will you?" She asked him before she stood up and left her son alone with Beowulf in his room. The Crobat worriedly looked at his trainer before it fluttered down next to him, putting one wing on his arm to make him feel a little more comfortable.  
„Beowulf...stop looking at me this way. I won't go on a journey." The Crobat continued to look at it's Ex-Trainer before it moved his wings as if to say 'Please'.  
Lucas sighed and petted Beowul's head, ruffling through the purple fur, he smiled a little before he went downstairs. „I thought I heard Barry before..." Johanne shrugged with her shoulders. „You know how that boy is, he's as impatient as ever. Nothing has changed about that boy." She said with a sad smile on her face. „I see...Beowulf's not with you. Why do you plan on leaving ayway?"  
Her son said nothing for what feeled like an eternity. „I'm...I'm just going to visit Barry. Ok? No journey. No Pokémon. No more deaths." Lucas explained to his mother who nodded in response. „Alright, sweetheart. But please be careful... Sinnoh has changed a lot in the past years... there are new Pokémon and such and-" He raised a hand to mute her. „I know, mom. I know." Lucas lowered his hand before he walked outside.  
Roy, who's been sleeping on the couch stared at his his trainer, the Luxray looked at Johanna and let out a quiet huff. „I know, Roy." Johanna said before patting the giant Pokémon, he purred quietly and rubbed his head against the woman.

{}

„Barry, open the Arceusdamn door!" Lucas knocked on Barry's door who immediately rushed over to it and opened it. „Just give me a single second!" He rolled his eyes. „You said that like five minutes ago, now move your Snorlaxass down the stairs and take me wherever you wanted me to take." His blonde friend said something that sounded like an insult while rushing through his small room, he got all sort of things in his bag.  
„Why are you packing?" Lucas asked Barry who even packed in his Journal. „Well, I'm going on a journey, unlike _you_." He teased with a smile on his face. „And why do you want me to come with you? You know that I'm not going to leave this town." His friend rolled his eyes.  
„Well, duh, you could say 'Hi' to Professor Rowan and Dawn. Y'know, to be friendly instead of being a grumpy Weavile." Barry explained to him while packing his bag.  
Lucas sighed. „Alright. I'll go with you."

{Sandgem Town, 9:23am}

„Ah, Barry and Lucas. What a pleasure to see you two again." Professor Rowan gave both of them a fatherly hug. Dawn gave Lucas a friendly smile who simply looked as stoic as ever. The laboraty was buzzing with activity, a Slugma sat on a table while some people took a closer looked at it. The Pokémon seemed a little nervous and radiated heat.  
Behind Professor Rowan sat three Pokémon on a table: Chikorita, Squirtle and Geodude. The Chikorita licked it's paw before giving Lucas a friendly smile. Squirtle was asleep in his shell, only his tail poking out and Geodude seemed as nervous as the Slugma who was still being inspected. „And these, are the three new starter Pokémon." Rowan introduced Barry to each of the three Pokémon. „Lucas are you sure you're not going to pick one of them? Not even as pet?" He asked while poking Squirtle's shell who finally got out and yawned loudly. „Yeah... I'm sure." Lucas said, eyeing the Pokémon. Chikorita still smiled at him, and Geodude nervously continued to stare into Lucas' eyes. „So, Barry. Which one are you going to pick?" Barry smiled before he looked at Lucas, he saw the glistening in his eyes. „Lucas, how about you go and choose first?" Lucas's eyes widened. „Wh-what? N-no! I'm not going to pick any of them!" He said in a rather loud voice, scaring the poor Geodude even more. „Don't lie to me. I saw the look in your eyes." Barry said in a now more serious voice, Lucas sighed before he walked over to the table with the three Pokémon. „Alright, fine..." He admitted quietly, taking a closer look at the Squirtle who yawned loudly. „I don't want to do this. But I have to. For my mother." He said before he took a step closer. „I mean...if it's alright?" He turned to Professor Rowan who nodded. „Of course it is, Lucas. Please. Go on and choose your Pokémon."  
Lucas turned to the Pokémon again, inspecting all three of them.

„Alright, I think I will pick..."


End file.
